Hunting the Night
by c-wolf
Summary: A halloween costume fic. hope you enjoy


(I do not own the Buffy series, or the series I'm crossing with. However, the name I'm using that the costume remembers being, is of my own mind. Enjoy)  
  
The teenager walked into Ethan's with everyone else, and looked around.  
  
"All right!"  
  
Willow looked over, then shrugged while Buffy rolled her eyes as she grabbed the noblewoman costume.  
  
The young man took the costume home, and tried it on.  
  
Ethan grinned as he began the spell. Chaos would reign. He ignored the twinge of doubt in the back of his mind. The part that wanted him to run away.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
The figure came out of its daze to the sounds of screams. He blinked. Then the bird on his shoulder flew to a nearby tree. He realized that the creatures were actually children in costumes, and started knocking them out. Then he dragged them to the nearest houses and shoved their bodies in. Something seemed familiar about all this.  
  
Then the figure, once known as Frank Harmon remembered vividly.  
  
"E T H A N!!!!"  
  
He zeroed in on the location of his enemy and started running. As he did, a blond haired figure in a black duster tried to tackle him. Frank backhanded him into a tree, and never saw him turn to dust.  
  
- - - - - -  
  
Ethan grinned as he heard the screams. Then he frowned when the door shattered. Standing in it, was a figure with a white face with black lines on various spots. Then a crow landed on its shoulder. The man was grinning widely. "Hello Ethan, long time no see."  
  
"Ah, the young man that was so enthused about the costume. I was wondering how that would turn out." Ethan said grinning.  
  
"You Forgot one thing, Ethan. Whether it's real life, or fantasy, the spell causes the costume to take on the abilities and memories. Or in this case, the abilities, and then brings a soul back from the dead to seek vengeance. I think after I finish with you, I'll let this young man keep the powers. He's already saved a few lives, it'll improve the odds."  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Just someone that one of your chaos spells killed. We were only acquainted for two minutes. It was long ago."  
  
As Giles started toward the doorway, he heard screams and the sounds of breaking objects. As he got closer, he noticed the door was in pieces. Willow was with him, then there was a flash and she was gone. When Rupert walked in he saw Ethan pinned to the wall with the outline of a crow around him, in his blood. Standing in the corner, with a plastic crow on his shoulder was Xander. He was throwing up. A statue that Giles didn't realize till later was of Janus, was lying shattered on the floor.  
  
"Dear Lord."  
  
- - - - - - -  
  
They all gathered in the library, with Xander sitting on one of the couches. He had his head nestled in his hands. Willow was rubbing his back.  
  
Giles started talking. "The movies are one of the few things that are not based on facts in the watchers diaries. Even if what you say is true, and the abilities are still there. There shouldn't have been a soul taking your body during that. The spell was supposed to draw on the memories. Frank died long before the first crow movie came out."  
  
Xander sighed, then glared. "Crap happens I guess, G-man." Then he blinked. "I Always did want an edge against the things of the night. Should've been careful what I wished for." Then Xander stared into space.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
He blinked and refocused. "Well, one thing different from the movie. It's all the crows that I'm linked with not just one. There's a demon that's attacking a woman one block away from here to the north. Around seven foot tall, reddish black, and has a spike coming out of each elbow."  
  
"How..."  
  
"Meet you there!" Xander grinned as his face morphed into the painted face of the Crow. Then he vanished. A crow flew past Giles face and out the library doors that had somehow opened.  
  
(I did some mixing... they had a crow movie where The Crow could morph into one and fly away. Good graphics on it actually... can't remember the name of the movie though. It was a tv version I think.) 


End file.
